Imagine
by mickey.rangel.99
Summary: Alguna vez has imaginado estar en un mundo de lo más genial, lleno de superheroes, criaturas, etc. Pero cuando despiertas, recuerdas que es muy aburrido. Aquí olvídate de eso. (Este fanfic no es apto para gente muy religiosa, que no conoce el "apareamiento" del ser humano, etc.)
1. Capítulo 1

Cap. 1

Hola. Antes de contar mi historia quisiera hablar un poco sobre mí. Me llamo Miguel Angel (ya se, sin acento en la "a"), soy mexicano (de un lugar desconocido llamado Torreón), y tengo más o menos 15 años, pelo negro y chino, cuerpo medio chaparrón y regordete. Bueno, ya que nos conocemos un poco mejor, venga, lo anhelado, mi historia. Todo comenzó cuando mis padres me enviaron con mis padrinos y primos que están en Estados Unidos, ellos decidieron llevarme a acampar (ya que JAMAS he acampado), ya preparado el campamento, decido ir a explorar y ver los animalitos. Tras un poco de tiempo de andar de vago, encuentro una cabaña, muy vieja y al parecer abandonada, mis primos me desafiaron a entrar, cagándome del miedo, pero entré a fin de cuentas, la cabaña estaba llena de cosas "mágicas", entre ellas encuentro un libro cubierto de cuero negro y un símbolo que era un círculo que estaba tachado (el símbolo de Slenderman para quien no sepa), salí sin problemas, al regresar al campamento (sigue siendo de día), al no hallar nada que hacer, me puse a leer el libro que encontré. Cuenta sobre la leyenda de Slenderman, al parecer era su diario por lo que pude deducir, como yo soy bien friki, he investigado mucho acerca del tema, pero pensaba que solo se trataba de un mito. Estaba equivocado. Al caer la noche, todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero algo nos despertó, encendimos linternas y nos reunimos, al parecer estábamos siendo observados. Con el libro en mano decidimos irnos, pero una criatura decidió no dejarnos ir, (adivinen quién es). Tras empacar, sentíamos que algo nos acechaba, nos dimos la vuelta y la criatura (Slenderman) se encontraba allí, sacando sus tentáculos y acercándose para darnos muerte, tras ver a mi familia en peligro, con gran valentía (y estupidez), me interpuse entre mis parientes y el alto monstruo.

Yo: No dejaré que sigas aterrorizando a más gente, puede que tus videojuegos tengan mucha popularidad (y se respeta), puede que seas el creepypasta más conocido del mundo, pero NO DEJARÉ QUE ME QUITES A MI FAMILIA, PERRA.

Y de su espalda brotaron 6 tentáculos como los que tiene Slenderman, los cuales "sisearon" ( se retorcían y emitían un sonido como de una cascabel) en tono agresivo. Intimidado, Slenderman señaló el libro (les dije era su diario), le entregué el libro, temeroso, lo tomó lentamente y, me hizo una caricia en la cabeza como si fuera perro. Con el libro (diario) en mano, se retiró. Pero no nos quedamos para ver, cuando estuvimos seguros de su ida, NOS FUIMOS PITANDO DE ALLÍ. Al llegar a casa (de mis padrinos), se preocuparon por mi "nuevo problema". Aunque siendo sincero, no lo tomé a mal, ya que a mi admiración por el Doctor Octopus es muy grande, con el tiempo, me empecé a acostumbrar a utilizar mis nuevos "brazos", con el paso del tiempo, fui descubriendo como utilizar mi "nuevo don", por ejemplo, al tener ventosas, puedo trepar por paredes e incluso el techo (debieron ver mi cara, me sentía el puto Hombre-Araña) (Nota: Para los que no son de México, la palabra "puto" puede significar muchas cosas, en este caso me refiero que es genial), puedo extenderlos una gran distancia y retraerlos sin ningún problema, puedo teletransportarme y hacerme invisible (pero lo único que me puede ver en "modo sigilo" son las cámaras ya sean antiguas o digitales). Mi madrina me dijo que iremos a Nueva York en unos días.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap. 2

Tras llegar a Nueva York, me puse a turistear, es un lugar ENORME, nada que ver en tamaño con las ciudades del otro lado, al llegar a Time Square, (imagínenme con la cara de felicidad y con ojos como de tecolote) me vi completamente asombrado del lugar, pero de repente, una de las pantallas se cayó, era mi fin, y de la nada, vi la gran pantalla enredada en una telaraña, ERA SPIDER-MAN quien enredó la pantalla, pude ver a Iron-Man acomodando la pantalla y reparando el daño, una vez fijado y reparado, él bajó para atender a los paparazzi, pero del edificio se cayó un gran escombro, mis tentáculos brotaron de repente, sujetan a ambos y destruyen el gran escombro, cuando miro mis tentáculos y veo que despiden una luz morada de las puntas (fact del día: los tentáculos de un calamar en realidad se llaman brazos, ya que los tentáculos son más grandes y sólo tienen ventosas en la última parte de este, en cambio, un brazo tiene ventosas a lo largo de este, por cierto, olvidé mencionar que las ventosas las puedo aparecer y desvanecer a voluntad). Al parecer los impresioné, y me quieren entrenar para que yo pueda controlar mejor mis poderes, seré un súper héroe, pero, seré sincero, no estoy listo para tan maña responsabilidad, (y a la vez que doy un discurso sobre "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", por cierto, lo mencioné y Spider-man puso cara de mucho orgullo, varios asuntos pasaban, y mis tentáculos los resolvían, un sniper/campero disparó contra Spiderman (hombre araña), pero yo detenía la bala y se la regresaba (lo maté con la misma bala que disparó), un frasco de mermelada que no se puede abrir, no hay problema, etc.) pero no se controlar mis poderes, temo que algún día no los pueda controlar y alguien salga herido, además, ELLOS, grandes héroes, tipos super geniales luchando contra el crimen de formas épicas pude negarme, así que, decidí aceptar su propuesta. Llegamos a la Torre de los Vengadores (anteriormente la Torre Stark), lleno de cosas tecnológicas, me sentí niño en dulcería, también conocí a los demás Vengadores (me puse en estado fanboy, obvio que respetando el espacio personal de todos). Me entrenaron en lo básico: ataque, defensa, esquivar, etc. En el camino fui aprendiendo nuevas habilidades: puedo convertir mis tentáculos en patas de araña, en la punta tengo "aguijones" (solo se ponen las puntas a brillar de color morado, teletransportarme, tengo un tipo de "radar" interno, hacer portales más grandes (los suficientemente grandes como para mí o un pequeño grupo), hacerme invisible y hacer que les salgan ganchos a las ventosas (como a los brazos de un calamar colosal). Me enseñaron a correr estilo Assassin's Creed (parkour), a usar de todo tipo de armas, etc. Todos y cada integrante de los Vengadores me enseñó lo que sabían. Obvio no lo aprendí de un día para otro, tomó com años en aprenderl años en perfeccionar TODO lo que me enseñaron; y a escondidas fui algunos "juguetes", por cierto, no le digan a Iron-Man, Spider-Man y al Doctor Octopus que tomé "prestadas" una que otra de sus pertenencias.

Un día llegó el examen final, para probar si soy apto para unírmeles (o al menos para ponerme en lista de espera), me citaron en el área de entrenamiento (parecía una zona de videojuegos, con todas las luces y rarezas), anteriormente me enfrenté con robots en esteroides (todavía siento la quemadura de los lasers, duele mucho, en serio, tomó toda una semana ponerme en pie después del primer entrenamiento, debieron verlo, esos robotitos de feria me dieron una paliza.). Para pasar el examen debo derrotar a: LOS MISMÍSIMOS VENGADORES (Iron-Man, Spiderman y Hawkeye, los demás estaban de expectadores).

3, 2, 1, FIGHT! Hawkeye comenzó con todo, flechas de todo tipo, pero logré agarrar una flecha explosiva, abrí un pequeño portal hasta su espalda (donde tiene sus flechas), e inserté la mencionada en esa cosa que se usa para guardar las flechas:

Yo: Tic, tic, boom.

Y explotó todititito (pero la explosión no lo mató, sólo quedó noqueado). El siguiente oponente; Spiderman. Saltos y saltos por las paredes, y brincando contra el otro, parecíamos ninjas en duelo, él aterriza, dispara, llego hasta él, y con el lanzatelarañas que pedí "prestado" lo amarré de los brazos (como en la peli de Amazing Spiderman 2 en la escena en la que lo atrapa con las redes, le deja con los pantalones abajo y aparte lo hace silbando; pues igualito (y también le bajo los pantalones y lo hago chiflando)). Queda Iron-Man, fue el contendiente más duro (pues me disparaba cohetes, si, COHETES), pero pude con él, cuando me disparó un misil, creé un portal en el que entró el misil y volví a abrirlo para que saliera el misil, solo que en contra suya. KO. Miguel gana. Cuando despertaron (el misil pudo matarlo, pero en este fanfic nadie muere, amenos que yo quiera), me dieron mi ID de Vengador (ID o Carné de identificación). Pero lo último era, escoger un nombre. Tenía tantas ideas, pero el nombre que escogí es… Shadow. Iniciado y controlado, tuve que regresar a clases (que lata y hueva me da), por lo cual me despedí de mis padrinos y los Vengadores (lo raro fue de que mis papás no se sorprendieron al verlos), y me fui (para nunca volver XD, es broma) pero cuando me necesiten (ya que tengo poderes super hello), darán un justificante a la escuela o a mis padres para salir a combatir el crimen (algo bueno, nota: sólo la directora y mis familiares saben). Y muy feliz, solo que, no estaba preparado para lo que venía (mientras tanto en el patio de mi casa, cae un meteorito (de esos chiquitos del tamaño de un balón) y de él emerge una baba negra que se mueve).


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap. 3

Pasaron meses desde mi última vistita a Estados Unidos. No he sido el mismo desde "el incidente". Ahora sé que esas historias que todos cuentan SON REALES, por lo tanto me debo cuidar la espalda, no solo hablo de que de verdad los superhéroes son reales, sino también los villanos, asesinos cereales, creepypastas, monstruos, personajes de videojuegos, etc.

Una noche, mientras estaba dormido, algo cayó del cielo y aterrizó en mi patio, desperté (por el maldito meteorito, estaba soñando con dinosaurios y cosas bonitas) y fui a investigar, cuando salí, mis perros (2 chihuahueños, 1 cabeza de venado y otro de bolsillo) y mi gato, completamente atemorizados, había un cráter en el piso, dentro del cráter, un meteorito (NO un meteoro)(fact del día: Un meteoro es un fenómeno luminoso producido por un "meteoroide" que atraviesa nuestra atmósfera o, lo que es lo mismo, la estela de luz/estrella fugaz que podemos ver en el firmamento. Por su parte, un meteorito es el nombre que se le asigna al "meteoroide" cuando éste ya ha alcanzado la superficie terrestre. Y meteoroide es cuerpo celeste de pequeñas dimensiones, no superior a 50 metros de diámetro. Cuando lo supera es llamado cometa o asteroide. Normalmente, un meteoroide suele ser fragmentos sueltos de un cometa/asteroide.).

Intenté agarrarlo, pero este se partió en 2 (antes de que lo pudiera tocar), y de este, emergió una baba negra que poco a poco me envolvía, hasta que me cubrió por completo. Entonces, escuché una voz en mi cabeza.

\- ?: hola, humano

\- Yo: ¿hola?

\- ?: No hay nada que temer, yo soy un simbionte, somos una especie inteligente alienígena que se fusiona a otros seres vivos.

\- Yo: Yyyyyyyyyyy se podría saber, ¡¿ QUE HACES EN MI CABEZA?!

\- ?: Necesito un huésped para poder sobrevivir.

\- Yo: Yyyyyyyy ¿tu eres…?

\- ?: Oh, donde están mis modales, bueno, normalmente el simbiote toma por nombre el alias de su huésped, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Yo: Bueeeeno, mi nombre es Miguel Angel, pero que tal si tomas el nombre de Nightmare.

\- Nightmare: Bueno, suena bien.

Y fuimos los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo. Él me da las herramientas y yo lo mantengo vivo (se alimenta literalmente de la adrenalina y otros químicos de su huésped, ya que aparentemente su especie come eso, eso y de un químico que está en mi cerebro llamado "Feniletilamina", con el cual, de no dárselo, él morirá, pero si se lo doy, moriré, ahora que recuerdo,¿ sabían que este químico se encuentra en el chocolate y algunos quesos?(hoy tú, si tú, hoy has aprendido algo)). Ya no solo tengo 1 amigo (se llama Pablo, y ambos somos frikis, adoramos pokémon, The Leyend of Zelda, entre muchos otros juegos) (FUS RO DAH XD), ahora tengo 2 mejores amigos. Los 3 somos un gran equipo, una parte de la trifuerza. Nadie nos puede detener. Nightmare y yo nos gusta hacer bromitas un poco infantiles y pesadas (somos bien raros). Desde el primer día, Nightmare mostró un gran interés en la fauna terrícola, además de la tecnología local, le encantaba investigar, todavía me acuerdo de que se quedaba despierto investigando todo lo que podía, desde mecatrónica y otras ciencias, hasta la culinaria y creación de objetos ("crafting" o como se diga (díganme porfa) (y sí, también sabe del "ritual de apareamiento" del ser humano (ya para que los pervertidos dejen de golpear y protestar en mi puerta))).

Ya sé que este fue una parte muy corta, pero necesito organizar un poco. (Sólo les diré que en el siguiente capítulo no habrán ni dioses ni reyes, sólo el hombre).


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4

Hola lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya los estaba extrañando. Bueno, déjenme les cuento: Desde que Nightmare llegó, todo fue de maravilla. Han pasado 2 años, ya soy un jovenazo, he adelgazado mucho, ya que cierto "señor" me tenía haciendo muchas cosas que casi me matan (y me puso a hacer ejercicio). Por cierto, tengo a un nuevo compañero de cabina aquí conmigo, así que señor director, redoble de tambor por favor (redobles de tambor), y mi nuevo compañero es… (Se detiene el redoble de tambor) NIGHMARE (aplausos y gritos). (Nightmare): Hola. (Yo): Bueno, hay que continuar, gracias a este amiguito, (ya que se puede aprender un libro en 60 segundos y a que compartimos memorias (lo que yo aprenda él lo aprende y lo que él aprenda yo lo aprendo)), pues pude pasar la escuela y graduarme (gracias a una "pequeña" ayuda),

(Nightmare): Oye Miguel.

(Yo): Dígame licenciado.

(Nightmare): Licenciado.

(Yo): Gracias, muchas gracias.

(Nightmare): No hay de que-so nomás de papa. (XD) (quien le entendió y sabe de quién es, le doy mis felicitaciones y un abrazo).

(Nightmare): Oye Miguel, no te olvides de mencionar las cosas que el huésped recibe al unirse a un Klyntar (así se llama la especie).

(Yo): Estás en lo cierto. Bueno, gracias a este amiguito, tengo los poderes de Spiderman (ya que Nightmare es pariente de Venom y Carnage, solo que, digamos para ellos, Nightmare es un blandito, no es violento como ellos), incluye todo el paquete (sentido arácnido, telaraña, pegarme a las paredes, etc.), además de las armas básicas: puede crear armas físicas (espadas, mazos, arco y flechas (las flechas son de masa simbionte (por cierto, con el poder de Slenderman puedo cambiar de forma, hacer el "Slender Walking", camuflajearme (camuflarme), controlar mentes, etc. Tengo todas (excepto el de causar una enfermedad)) (nota: debo mencionar de que siempre tengo una camarita flotante invisible que me sigue a todos lados, grabando los acontecimientos y mandando la grabación a una base de datos para mantenerla a salvo y poder ver los videos, fotos, etc. que este tome). Muy bien, ya fue mucho de nosotros, vamos con lo actual, me metí a un sorteo, en el que el premio es un viaje en avión (primera clase) con dirección a Inglaterra. Y como ése día "San Goku" (sí, hago y haré muchas referencias a varios youtubers y otras personas) me dio su suerte como para hacer un Genkidama, (y como soy el protagonista de mi propio fanfic), me voy de viaje a Inglaterra (aplausos). Bueno, dejemos que el libreto se encargue a partir de ahora, ya que tenemos que ir a tomar el avión. (Narrando en tercera persona)

Miguel y Nightmare tomaron el avión rumbo a Inglaterra, iban tranquilos, pero de repente, el avión comienza a fallar, este se desploma en el océano, ellos dos son los únicos sobrevivientes. Llegaron a un faro, en él, había una estatua de un señor y un cartel que decía: Ni dioses, ni reyes, solo el hombre. Bajaron por unas escaleras, llegaron a lo que parecía una esfera, la curiosidad los hizo entrar, en esta había una palanca, al bajarla no sabían que su mundo estaba por cambiar.

La esfera los llevó a un edificio, sumergido en las tinieblas. El objeto se detuvo, en una de las paredes había una radio, de la que una voz de una señora de la tercera edad les hablaba (ella habla inglés, pero lo que hable estará traducido):

(?): ¿Hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

(Miguel): ¿Hola?

(?): Ah, al fin un sobreviviente. Escucha, yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces, pero necesito tu ayuda. Espero que me ayudes. A cambio, te ayudaré a salir.

Continuaron, pelearon con un montón de personas en "estado lamentable" (. No tardaron mucho nuestros héroes en descubrir algo, una máquina expendedora, pero en vez de comida o bebidas, tenía botellas con un líquido rojo, Había una botella gratis en la parte de obtención, la botella decía "Electrorayo: Plásmido (administrado vía inyectado). Miguel (forzado por Nightmare), agarró una jeringa y la llenó del líquido, pero Nightmare se lo tuvo que aplicar. Miguel comenzaba a sentir una descarga eléctrica en sus manos que iba aumentando (y el dolor no era la excepción), cuando el dolor y la sensación de descarga cesó, vio sus manos llenas de electricidad. De repente, una horda de splicers se lanza al ataque, Miguel dio pelea y Nightmare no era la excepción, pero eran demasiados, los habían acorralado. Entonces, Miguel alzó la mano, apuntó (tipo Iron-Man) y disparó una descarga eléctrica aproximadamente a los 10,000 voltios. Entonces, Miguel tuvo una idea, fusionar los tentáculos de Slenderman con el plásmido, sacó los mencionados, se concentró y… ZAP. Lo logró. Todo iba bien, hasta que a Miguel se le acabó el EVE, buscando como restaurarlo, encontraron (en el piso) una jeringa con un líquido azul. Miguel ya sabía lo que venía, así que se aguantó (después de mil años de "prepararse", se dejó inyectar, pero:

(Miguel): Una pregunta, ¿aparte de obtener los poderes de tu huésped, también puedes crear nuevos poderes?

(Nightmare): Más bien me ajusto a las necesidades del huésped. Pero sí.

(Miguel): ¿Crees poder producir sustancias a voluntad? (producir sustancias a partir de una muestra) (sólo para evitar el piquete)

Para sorpresa sí puede, pero no muy seguido, ya que toma mucha energía. Absorbiendo primero una gota del EVE, y produciéndola infinitamente para Miguel.

Continuaron su camino (obteniendo plásmido tras plásmido, hasta el punto de tener cada uno de ellos, excepto el de Telequinesis, ya que cuando me lo inyecté, no pasó nada), pero repentinamente, escucharon un grito de auxilio, corrieron en dirección de la voz y eran 2 personas (1 chico y una chica) que eran perseguidas por splicers araña. Se apresuraron para salvarles. Justo antes de que uno de ellos asestara el golpe de gracia, Miguel le agarró del brazo, lo torció (le hizo manita de puerco) y lo lanzó contra la pared.

La batalla parecía pelea de cantina, solo que todos los "borrachos" iban contra el cantinero. Miguel y Nightmare andaban con todo, mientras Nightmare atacaba, perforaba, enredaba, entre otras cosas, Miguel desmembraba con sus tentáculos, electrocutaba, rostizaba, llenaba de avispas la cara (etc.) a todo Splicer en su vista.

Tras destruir la "jauría" de splicers, fueron a ver como estaban los 2 sobrevivientes:

(Miguel): Hola, ¿se encuentran bien?

(chico): Si, gracias, no la contaríamos de no ser por ti.

(Miguel): Nah, no es nada.

(chica): CLARO QUE SÍ, esas cosas nos hubieran convertido en sushi de no haber llegado.

(Miguel): Bueno, si lo ponen así… ¿y ustedes son?

(Chica): ay, donde están mis modales, yo me llamo Eleanor, dime Eli, y este chico de aquí es Johnny.

(Johnny): Pero mis amigos me dicen Delta.

En eso, llegó un mensaje por la radio:

(Eleanor): Miguel, esas personas que acabas de encontrar, son el objetivo que buscamos.

(Miguel): Muy bien, pero sólo por curiosidad… ¿por qué ellos 2 son tan importantes?

(Eleanor): Son mis nietos, los he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, sus padres me los dejaron bajo mi custodia después de que desaparecieron. Gracias. ¿Me podrías darme un momento con mis nietos?

(Miguel): Claro. (Se aleja para dar privacidad)

(Eleanor): ¿Cómo están? ¿están heridos?

(Eli y Delta): No.

(Eleanor): Muy bien. COMO PUDIERON DEJARME ASÍ D:, EN QUÉ PENSABAN, ES UN LUGAR PELIGROSO Y DE MALA MUERTE.

(Eli y Delta): Lo sentimos, es que encontramos una nota que decía que estaban aquí y…

(Eleanor): Bueno, envié a Miguel para que los rescatara, háganle caso, o si no, O SINO…

(Eli y Delta): Tranquila, ya entendimos.

(Eleanor): Bueno, sólo, lleguen a salvo, ok.

(Eli y Delta): Bueno, te queremos abuela 3.

(Eleanor): Y yo a ustedes 3.

Se corta la transmisión.

(Miguel): Oigan, creo que deberíamos irnos.

(Eli): Pero, debemos encontrar a nuestros padres.

(Miguel): No digo de Rapture, digo de este mismo lugar.

(Delta): ¿Por qué?

(Nightmare): POR ÉL.

Y de la pared sale un Splicer "mamey" preparado para embestir.

Todos salen corriendo, cuando llegan a un "cruce de pasillo", unos tentáculos agarran a los chicos. Miguel les tapa la boca, y desaparecen con una pequeña nube de humo (recuerdan a Nightcrawler de los X-men, el mismo efecto, y sí, puedo teletransportarme, pero no puedo llevar pasajeros), el cuerpo de ellos (y de Miguel) se hace humo (pero sin perder la forma humana). El Splicer pasa junto a ellos, si verlos y sin sospecha alguna. Cuando se fue, Miguel los "desconvirtió".

(Delta): COMO ES QUE PUEDES HACER ESO.

(Miguel): Es una larga historia. Bueno, según ustedes, saben donde están sus padres.

(Eli): Si. Se encuentran en Persephone.

(Miguel): Bien, este es el plan: Vamos a Persephone, rescatamos a sus padres, conseguimos una cápsula de escape, y salimos pitando de aquí.

Tras llegar a Persephone, se apresuraron para encontrar a los desaparecidos. Después de unas 5 horas buscando celda tras celda, los encontraron, pero cuando intentaban abrir el candado de la celda (por cierto, Nightmare sabe abrir cerrojos, haciendo una ganzúa con su propia biomasa), 3 Big Daddies aparecieron (1 Bouncer, 1 Rossie y 1 Rumbler). (Miguel sacando los que ya todos conocen, Eli una llave inglesa y el plásmido Incinerar, y Delta el plásmido Electrorayo

(Miguel): Debemos comprarle tiempo a Nightmare. DENLES CON TODO

Empezó el combate, todos fueron tras un Big Daddy, Miguel contra el Rumbler, Eli contra el Rossie y Delta contra el Bouncer. El Rossie disparaba con su remachadora, pero Eli desviaba los remaches con la llave inglesa, Miguel atacó con toda su furia (y sus brazos negros (ya para no decir tentáculos)), agarrándolo (al Big Daddy) por la espalda y desmembrándolo violentamente (y soltando un rugido atemorizante, a la vez que sus ojos desprendían una luz morada), por último, Delta vs el Bouncer. El Big Daddy embestía, pero Delta esquivaba, Delta fue acorralado, el Big Daddy estaba por utilizar el talado, pero Eli lo distrae con un electrorayo, aprovechando la oportunidad, Delta utilizó el taladro del Big Daddy en contra su portador, destrozando su casco (y lo que cubría). Tras haber liberado a los padres de Delta y Eli, fueron directo a una cápsula de escape, pero justo antes de llegar, Miguel, Eli y Delta son secuestrados por 3 Big Sisters, llevándolos lejos. Nightmare logró llevarlos a la superficie, pero debía regresar por su compañero. Necesita un plan.


	5. Capítulo 5

Ep. 5

Tras haber sido secuestrados por las Big Sisters, fueron llevados a un lugar desconocido. Cuando los 3 despertaron, estaban en trajes de Big Daddies (cortesía del científico loco que vive en la ciudad): Delta estaba en uno de Bouncer (taladro mano derecha), Eli en uno de Rossie y Miguel (taladro mano izquierda), en uno de serie Alfa (Delta es demasiado bajo como para utilizar el de serie alfa, así que el doctorcito lo metió en su lugar).

Los 3 habían olvidado todo, sus vidas antes de Rapture, su familia, TODO. Como a todo Big Daddy, les fueron asignados una Little Sister, cada uno con nombre diferente (Delta: Eleanor, Eli: Sofía, Miguel: Oceana).

A simple vista son 2 Big Daddies y una "Big Mommy" (ya sé, pero no sería mala idea para el nuevo Bioshock), pero hacen algo que ningún Big Daddy jamás ha hecho, trabajo en equipo, mientras 2 de ellos se van a "trabajar", 1 se queda para cuidar a las Little Sisters de los otros 2, rotando turnos, y cuando una de las niñas está en peligro, el resto acude al rescate. (Volvamos a la historia).

Ha pasado 1 año, y la ciudad seguía en pie (milagrosamente). Todo iba bien, Miguel iba de paseo con su hija, cuando un objeto negro cual sombra se deslizaba hacia ellos, rápido como relámpago y sin dejar que Miguel reaccionara, se subió por la pierna, se metió dentro del traje y, llegó hasta su cabeza, en eso, una voz se escuchaba dentro de su mente.

(?): Miguel, tranquilo, soy yo, Nightmare. Es bueno volverte a ver, déjame te devuelvo la memoria.

Miguel comenzaba a recordar todo, desde cómo llegó hasta el secuestro, la cabeza le daba vueltas con tantos recuerdos.

(Oceana): Papi, ¿qué te ocurre?

(Miguel): Nada, estoy bien

(Oceana): PAPÁ, ESTÁS HABLANDO.

(Miguel): ¿Estoy hablando? ESTOY HABLANDO.

(Nightmare): Ejem.

(Miguel): Oh, lo olvidaba, Oceana, él es tu tío Nightmare.

(Nightmare): Hola.

(Oceana): Es un placer (con una reverencia).

(Miguel): Bueno pequeña, vamos a buscar a tus tíos y tus primas, nos mudamos.

(Oceana): ¿A dónde?

(Miguel): A la superficie.

Y fueron buscando a los otros 2. Nightmare pudo devolverles la memoria sin problemas, pero cuando se quisieron ir, (sorpresa sorpresa) TODA la ciudad se los quiso cargar. Con las niñas en la espalda, corrieron hasta la última cápsula (ya que después de tantas visitas de gente de la superficie, sólo quedó UNA sola cápsula). Cuando llegaron a su destino, para su desgracia, necesita una clave.

(Miguel): Tenía que ser… Nightmare, ¿puedes encargarte?

(Nightmare): Sin problemas, pero necesito que me cubran.

(Eli): Lo intentaremos

Mientras Delta se encontraba directamente en el campo de batalla, Eli y Miguel lo apoyaban de lejos (no ese "apoyar", me refieron de que lo cubrían dándoles en la torre a los Splicers con la pistola de remaches. Mientras tanto, Nightmare segía intentando encontrar el código (pero se aburrió, activó el Electrorayo y le dio un zarpaso, acceso aceptado).

Se apresuraron para entrar en la cápsula de escape, pero ya estaban seguros, ¿o eso creían?

Un calamar colosal atrapó la máquina, dejándola inmóvil. Lo único que podían hacer es distraerlo para que ellas pudieran escapar.

(Miguel): No tenemos opción, tenemos que darle caza al calamar.

(Oceana): NO ME DEJES PAPI.

(Miguel): Oye, mira, no puedo dejar que esa cosa te toque, ni ellos dejarán que toque a alguna de ustedes, debemos ir, y tranquila, Nightmare te cuidará.

(Eleanor): Por favor padre, no me abandones.

(Sofía): Madre, no te vayas.

(Eli): Estarán bien.

(Oceana, Sofía y Eleanor): Bueno, pero aunque sea sólo queremos una cosa, queremos ver sus verdaderas caras.

Los 3 se arrodillan, se quitaron los cascos, revelando sus rostros (pero no desfigurados, gracias a los poderes curativos de Nightmare). Las niñas les dan un beso en la frente y un abrazo lleno de lágrimas. Cuando estaban por partir, con una mano les tocaron la cabeza y en eso, los ojos y cuerpo de las niñas comenzó a brillar, han sido curadas de su estado de Little Sister (pero el lazo padre/hija sigue intacto), pero Miguel hizo algo especial para su "hija", sacó uno de sus tentáculos, sacó humo de ellos y agarró la mano de su pequeña, el humo fue absorbido por la niña, dándole los poderes de su padre.

(Miguel): Úsalo sabiamente, protege al indefenso y ayuda al necesitado.

(Oceana): Lo haré, papá. (se dan otro abrazo con lágrimas).

Se colocaron de nuevo el casco, abrieron la compuerta y saltaron a la acción.

Lo único que podían ver las niñas era el calamar luchando con los Big Daddies a la vez que ellos descendían hacia las profundidades.

Al llegar a la superficie, Nightmare las llevó a el faro. Todas, con temor y tristeza de ver a sus padres morir, y la impotencia de no haber hecho algo para impedirlo, lloraron a sus queridos, cuando de las profundidades, el calamar regresó, pero había algo diferente, ah si, MIGUEL LO ESTABA MONTANDO, con Eli y Delta a su espalda (también montados).

Las niñas se llenaron de felicidad, el mundo les devolvió a sus padres. Entusiasmadas, ellas corrieron hacia los brazos de sus padres.

(Las niñas): PAPÁ, PADRE, MADRE.

(Oceana): Papá, creí…

(Miguel): Creíste que un animalejo como este me había convertido en picadillo, bueno, hace falta mucho más para vencer a tu viejo.

(Nightmare): MIGUEL, JAMÁS VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ.

Y con las niñas a salvo, regresaron al continente (el americano) para darles vidas normales a las niñas.


End file.
